New Start
by randomperson1967
Summary: Jaz wasn't always part of the team. How will the team take it when she joined them? How will she handle the family she didn't know she need or wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Jaz POV

Once again, I was given my new assignment. No matter how hard I work, how good I am, every C.O. I have ever had, has always seen a woman. They never can look past that to see my ability as a sniper and the work that I have done undercover. Even thou they always want me on overwatch because they now I will always make the shot, they can never admit to themselves or others my abilities. As if by doing so it degrade everyone else.

So, yet again I was getting reassigned. Thou this time it wasn't just a reassignment I was getting promoted to special operations team 7. It was an honor to be one of the first woman on a Special ops team. Not gone lie to myself I was I little worried that it was going to be the exact same as every other group I was in, no one being able to look past the fact that I was female. Thou I can hope that by getting to this point they would be willing to accept my ability because not just anyone can make it to this point. And while I'm always will to prove myself and do what need to be done I can hope that for once they will believe that I got here because I worked for it and no other reason. But I won't now tell I get there.

Tomorrow at 10:00 hours it will be wheels up on the C-17 that will take me to Turkey and my new team. I would be there with them for the next 6 months. And I haven't meet any of them. When I was given the assignment, I was also given a packet with my new team mates name and their specialty. I've been sitting on my bed staring at it since I got back to the barracks after getting the assignment. I look over at my clock sitting on the nightstand, I've been sitting here for two hours. I really need to get up and get myself under control. Standing up a put the envelop in the top drawer of my nightstand, and head out. I don't think I just let my feet take me where I need to go I've walked this path so many time I could do it blindfolded. Five minutes later I'm standing at the shooting range. The one place that I can truly make my mind go blank and just focused on what's in front of me.

"Sergeant" My head shoots up and I see the one person I truly like on this base, corporal Owens. I was about to ask him for my Longbow T-76, but he already has it in his hand passing it to me. While everyone else says that there are better riffles in the Amery. I can't find one that works better than this specific gun even the other Longbows, don't seem quite right when I hold them it's weird and one day I'm sure I will have to leave the gun behind. Im so glad that I got the green light to take it to Turkey with me. I let a small smile cross my face as my fingers wrap around the gun.

"Thank you, corporal" he gives me a small smile before I turn my back.

I spend the next two hours in a make shift snippers nest taking shots. The longer I stay the more my body relaxes, and my brain focuses on the one thing that has made sense to me. That spite second after you pull the trigger before the built hits its mark where everything slows down, and the world is quit. I have complete control in that moment before the recouple hit and the spell is broken. As it starts to get dark I get up and leave my nest. When I go to return my gun, Corporal Owens is gone, and Private Jenkins is in his place.

I don't know what Jenkins has against me, but he always has some wise ass comment to make when he sees me and tonight will be not different I'm sure, and just a the crossed my mind he opens his mouth.

"Sergeant Khan, see you still won't shoot with any gun but that one, maybe you should figure out how to shoot with something else before you get someone killed, cause one day you don't have your pressure Longbow." I just smile back as I hand over the gun. He knows I could out shoot anyone with any gun, he just wants to get a rise out of me he thinks it fun to rile people up. So, I just turn and head back to the barracks without a word.

The barracks a quite when I get back everyone is in the mess hall eating dinner. This is probably the only time in have to look through my team without anyone trying to look over my shoulder. I pull the envelop out of the top drawer and open it, at least I wouldn't be walking in blind. I pull out the manila folder, inside there is one pieces of paper with a short resume of each of my team mate. There going hope I wasn't going in blind.

Deputy Director Patricia Campbell: Command in DC

Captain Adam Dalton: Ground Force Command

Master Tactician

Explosive Expert

Delta Force

CPO Ezekiel Carter: Communications and Technology expert

Lethal MacGyver

Navy seal

Sgt. Joseph McGuire: Combat Medic

Sarcasm

Delta Force

Sgt. Elijah: Jack of all trades

Man, in a crowed

Undercover Operative

Delta Force

Sgt. Jasmine Khan: Sniper

Multilingual

Undercover Operative

Delta Force

I close the folder and put it back in the drawer. Tomorrow I'm going to have to pack everything up and get on the plane. But I know if I let myself thing about that I will never get to sleep so I close my eye and shut down my brain maybe I can get a few hours before I must get going.

Next thing I know the alarm is going off and it's time to get ready. It doesn't take me long to pack everything up, but I guess when you don't have many personal things I wouldn't. Most of the time it does takes me to pack is going to the armory and getting my Longbow, and my other weapons packed. I honestly think I've got more weapons then anything else but that not surprising.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaz's POV

I stop about 200 ft from the door to the bunker I would be calling home for the next 6 months, and the next few minutes would be a good tell on how the time would pass. Would the boys except me and treat me like one of them, or would the next 6 months be filled with doubtful looks, and underhanded comments? And I wouldn't know tell I walk in and meet the team.

Being a snipper, I have learned how to be quite too a point where people don't know I'm there or they forget. And while spying on my new team probably isn't the best idea I would rather not go in completely blind and that just might be the snipper in me.

I find a place to put down my thing that wouldn't be in the way of anyone and slowly and quietly creep to the open door of the bunker. There are two cages that sit in the middle of the room, the one closer to me stands empty, and the one behind it is where the weapons are stored it look like there had a couple of sniper rifles in there along with all the other standard weapons that a special ops group is supposed to keep at all times. Straight to the left is a couch with a TV in front of it. And to right I see that the floor is covered in a matt and a punching bag hanging at the center of the matt. As I continue to scan the room I see an ops table in the back-right corner that is divided from the kitchen by a stack of shelves. And in the kitchen, sit the four guys that will be my new team.

I stood still and bloke everything out except what those four men were saying.

"So, Top when's the new man getting here?" the tall dark hair man asked, right before he took another bit of food.

"They are supposed to get here any minute, and McG it's not a man" at that the field medic started coughing. And my hope of being treated like one of them started to dwindle. The shock on the face of the man next to him let me now more than I wanted. Not wanting to hear what was going to be said next, I walked back to get my stuff

Preach's POV

Elijah who was sitting next the McG started hitting his back in hopes of getting the coughing to stop. "Thanks Elijah" McG said after he got his breather back "so just clarifying are new sniper, top in their class can out shoot any one with any gun is a girl?"

Top glared at McG and waited a second before specking "first you know the only thing we judge people on here is there skill and if they can get the job done, and yes are new snipper is a woman I know it's going to be a little different around here because of this, but this team is a family and I expect it to stay that way." McG just sat there staring at his food unsure what to say next but lucky for him Elijah spoke up for him

"Ok Top it's just different is all I don't know of many women or any for that matter on special ops teams"

"There really aren't but that just proves how good she must be to be here" I said before Top had a chance.

I look to my right where McG is metering something under his breath about woman and guns, but I thinks it better that Top and I didn't catch what he actually said.

This team had become a second family too me and the only family to the others. There would be a change in the workings of the team bring a woman in here, but I hoped that we would be able to get it worked out before we ended up having to go on any ops. Just then I see movement out of the corner of my eye and see a petite woman with raven colored hair heading to the door of the bunker. I leaned back and watch her for a second, she may be small, but she looks like she isn't going to put up with anything. I look back to the rest of the guys and just wait to see how this plays out.

Jaz POV

I though my pack back onto my back and grab the bag with my longbow and other riffle in it as well as the hard case with my side arms and knifes. And turn back around to head inside. Just as I'm getting to the door I catch one of the men's eyes on me. I stop for a second and look back at him, how he leans back in his chair as if he knows everything that is going to happen, but at the same time the hard line through him shoulder that say he couldn't fully relax and was ready for anything. Though the tension in his shoulders is nothing compared to the man who has his back to me. Everything muscle is so tense and coiled it doesn't look like he has ever relaxed before and there was a lot of muscle that was rippling with tension that continued to roll down his shoulder and into his upper arms before the tension eased up. It's as if he was expecting someone to come and try to attach him wile he ate. But that is often what this job does to us. I start walking again I just want to get this over with.

I pause just before the door and take a deep breath and hold my head high, however this was going to go down I wasn't going to let any of it show. I walk through hoping that these next 6 months wont be to bad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jaz POV**

 _I pause just before the door and take a deep breath and hold my head high, however this was going to go down I wasn't going to let any of it show. I walk through hoping that these next 6 months wont be to bad._

I take one more breathe and keeping my eyes focus on the tension coursing throw his back before opening my mouth "Sergeant Jasmine Khan, reporting to special ops team 7" at my words the three men how had their backs to me jumped instinctively going for any kind of weapon before registering my words. The man how had seen me coming just sat back and let out a small chuckle at his team mates.

"Really Preach you know she was there and could give use a heads up" Elijah said half glaring and half smiling back at the man how was are tech specialist.

"And miss out on the opportunity to see all of you jump, not gona happen sorry."

The man who I've keep my eyes on the entire time finally stands up and turns around. And I'm instantly lost in his deep blue eyes, that have seen more hard ship, lose and regret that anyone should. It's said that eyes are the window into ones soul, though all I see is a pair of that have seen more than their fair share of the hard truth of life, and are far to old to belong to this man.

I'm snapped out of the trance when he starts to speak, though his voice almost puts me into another one. "Sergeant meet the team, McG are field medic," I look to the man he's pointing to, he's tall with dark brown hair. He gives me a small smile, but I can tell he's trying to see if I'm actually all that I'm supposed to be. "Next to him is, Elijah are jack of all trades" the red head stared at me like a predator watching pray waiting for me to make a fatal move. "Then we have Preach are communicates and tech expert." He hadn't move from his spot of resting back in his chair since I first can in, though the smile on his face did seem to be real. "And I'm Dalton Team leader"

"But we all call him Top" McG cut in getting a glare from Top.

"Thanks McG"

"No problem"

"Boys meet are new snipper" Top hadn't let anything cross his face the entire time like he had something to hide and maybe he did or maybe keeping things bottled up was how he learned to get thought the day.

"Well if she got the jump on you three, I can wait to see what else she's got." Preach smiled leaning forward resting his arms on the table. As if already know what was going to happen like it was a book he had read, and it had been made into a movie just for him.

McG look towards Elijah before speaking again "I don't know if it's just me, but I'd love to see you go a few rounds at the shooting range" with a smile on his face that was more of a challenge then anything else.

"McG, let her settle in before you go and make her prove something that she doesn't need to prove." Preach gives McG a look that resembles a father telling of his young boy. It takes everything I have to smile at them.

"No, it's ok, we can head to the shooting range, I get it he wants to know that the person who's got his back won't accidently shoot him instead" I give McG a sickly-sweet smile accepting his challenge.

"After a few days with him, I'm not so sure it would be accidently, just saying" Elijah started laughing just before he jumps away just a second before McG arm would have collided with his shoulder.

"Alright we'll head over there in half and hour give her a little time to settle in." While Top may have been quiet, there was no discussion in them. "I'll take you back to your room and then you can look though the riffle we have here and find one you like."

"Thanks, but I brought mine with me" I smile patting the bag holding my Longbow and other riffle.

"Alright then just leave it by the cage and we'll find a spot for it latter."

I walk over the cage and put down the bag and the hard case. Though I still have a knife on my right ankle, never go anywhere unarmed. I turn back to Top and follow him down the corridor off to the left of the kitchen.

 **Third Person POV**

As Top and Jaz walk out of the room, Elijah and McG share a look that can only mean trouble. They both get up and walk over to where their new snipper had left her weapons.

"If you're doing what I think you guys are going to do I wouldn't" Preach look at both of them before they both shrugged their shoulders.

"We are only helping by putting away her weapons" McG smiled looking down at the riffle case and hard case.

"You really think it's a good idea to go touching a sniper's gun, you know how over protective our last sniper was about his weapon, and we don't even know her yet. Just say it's your guys funerals not mine"

"We aren't going to do anything to it just find it a place to live" as he said this Elijah unzipped the riffle case and let out a light chuckle.

"This girl means business, she brought two snipper riffles with her. A Longbow T-76, and a Desert Tactical" McG shakes his head and looked back at the case in front of him before opening it.

"Well reminded me not to get on her bad side she has three side arms in here and another four knifes. And who knows what she's packing. Wait you said Longbow?"

"Ya longbow T-76" Elijah and Mcg shared a look before turning to Preach

"why she got one of those there not standard issue hasn't been for a while?" McG asked as he walked over to the riffle case and picked it up.

"Do not remember when you tried to switch guns on Ryan last year same gun, but he nearly lost it on you because it didn't shoot the same" Preach looked over at McG like it was so simple.

At those words you could see the gears turning in McG head, and just as he was about to put the gun down, Top walked back into the room with Jaz right next to him.

 **Jaz POV**

I followed Top back to what my room would be while I was here. I was simple but I'm good with simple. My bed was pushed back into the back-right corner with a night stand next to it, and a dresser was up against the left wall. I throw my bag on my bed. And Top came in holding sheets for my bed. Taking them from him I lay them at the end of the bed and look back to him.

"Give the guys some time to adjust. We have been a team for two years know" I get it I'm the new kid always have been it's nothing new.

"I don't mean to pry but what happened to your last sniper?"

"He retired after are last deployment." After a short pause he look back at me "The team is planning to go into town tomorrow to restock the bunker if we don't get a call your welcome to come."

I look back at the blankets see nothing heavy and with it being fall and staying here through winter it would probably be a good idea, "Ya that probably a good idea."

At that we turn back and head back to the main room. The first thing I see when I turn the corner is McG holding my longbow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jaz POV**

 _At that we turn back and head back to the main room. The first thing I see when I turn the corner is McG holding my longbow._

"Are you fucking kidding me McGuire" Top said, dropping his head into his hands, before I got the chance.

"I swear I didn't change anything I was just look, you don't see a lot of Longbow being used anymore, and I just you know sort of" I could see him trying to figure out how to get out of the mess he got himself into, and if looks could kill.

"So, I'm sure you want to give him a beating for this and I'm sure you could take him but, lets go to the gym and you guys are going to box with gloves so I don't have a broken medic that can't patch himself up." Looking over at Top and know that I will give him this because he not just telling me it's no big deal. The last time something last this had happened I was my first week with my previous unit. My C.O. then wouldn't hear any of it because he wouldn't believe that one of his men would do something so stupid and detrimental to everyone, like mess with another soldier's gun. But he had messed with setting on my gun, and I almost put down a civilian instead. But instead of my C.O. backing me. He told me that I need to learn how to shoot or he'd write me up.

"Come on Top really, it's not like she's really gona get any good shoots in, why waste the time."

At his words I ready to just fight him here, but Top wraps an arm around me. The moment he touches me the world almost spots and I can catch my breath. All almost forgetting why I'm mad and just want to lean back into the warms the is radiating off him. But then I see McG and it all comes back. "I said save it for the ring, or you don't get a chance to kick is ass" his said right next to my ear so low that I don't thing they can hear him, but I almost don't hear him because of his beard rubbing the side of my face.

I take a deep breath through my noise trying to get myself under control, but it has the opposite effect. I'm hit with the smell of pine trees, gun powder, and mint it completely take over my brain like I'm in fog, and I know I need to get away. So, I hold my breath and push away. When I get a few feet away I take a breath and nodded back at him.

"All right let head over to the gym then maybe well go to the shooting range tomorrow." Top says turning to the door

McG looks like he's about to say something but thinks better of it for once and closes his mouth and follows behind Top.

As we walk I'm get lost in my though, _how the hell am I going to get though six months of this if my C.O. has this much effect on me. None of my previous C.O. had anything on me. I can't let whatever this is get in my way. I know I can't ruin this. He's the only C.O. that ever treating me with some respect, it's like he knows I can do the job and it doesn't matter I'm a woman, but I can't let him he under_

I'm ripped from my though when Preach steps up next to me. Smiling down at me "I think this is going to be good for us. You are being here I mean. For a plant to grow it must have room." I look back at him like he's crazy, but the smile he's giving me makes me feel something that I've never felt before. And it scares the hell out of me. I've been here for barely an hour and don't know what this team is doing to me, but it need to stop.

Not a minute later we walk into the gym and it's mostly empty which will be good for McG pride when I take him down. Top walk down a corridor and comes back with a pare of boxing gloves that will fit me, and some tape. He's about to start taping my hands when I grab it from him. The look of hurt on his face, takes my breath away, and make me look back up but I must be mistaken because I don't see anything. I shake my head and good back to taping, I've never had someone tape my hands for me and I'm starting now. A minute later McG and I step into the ring.

McG's stands in his corner smiling at me "Don't worry I'll take it easy on you don't want to bloody you up on your first day here."

My blood turns too fire I my veins, but I know I shouldn't fight out of anger because I won't prove anything that way. So, I take a beep breath and focus like only a sniper can. I look back at Top for the go ahead and a second later he rings the bell to start the match.

I let McG take the lead at first and just doge the first few throws watch him to find his weak spot. And I do, every time he throws a hook he leaves himself just a little open. So the next hook he throws I duke under his arm and throw an uppercut, leaving him to stubble back and try to catch the his breath.

I head a chuckle from outside the ring but make myself focus back on what I'm doing. A second later he comes back towards me. And just as he gets into his stance I throw two quick jabs followed by a cross before sweeping his legs out from under him. He falls back with a loud thud and not a second later in leaning over him the whisper in his ear.

"You ever try something like that again and I swear this will have seamed like a walk in the park in comparison to what I will do to you."

He merely gives me a small nod of understanding as I get up and pull of my gloves.

"Come on I though you would have given him more then just a bloody noise." Elijah says sadly.

"Aren't you guys supposed to support each other?" I look over at him, but the smile on his face says it all.

"You could say McG and Elijah are a lot like kid brothers at times" Preach look over at McG pouting in the corner after getting his butt handed to him. I let a small chuck out as I shack my head at them.

Tops still just standing by the corner of the ring watch everything but rarely actually being a part of any of it.

"If you guys want we can still go to the shooting range today." I say almost hoping we could, because I really need to get a sense of normalcy back into my life after just two hours with these guys.

"Not tonight, if we want food we have to go to the mess hall since we still haven't restocked the bucker." Top answers for the team. "Speaking of, If we want to get dinner we should probably go soon, or the mess hall will be closed, but first, McG let get you cleaned up no reason to go the mess hall with blood everywhere."

With that Top grabs the gloves I had been using and put them away before turning to leave. As we walk back Elijah come up next to me with a smile on his face. But remains quite and just walk next to me back to the bunker. Almost as if he knows I'd rather not talk. We only stay at the bunker a few minutes just long enough for McG to get a new shirt and clean the blood of himself, and then it's off to the mess hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jaz POV**

I wake to the smell of coffee, and while the idea of being able to stay in bed for a little while longer is amazing, the idea of hot coffee is better. Rolling out of bed I grab a pair of sweatpants and throw them on before heading out to the kitchen. When I walk in Top is sitting at the table sipping a cup of coffee with Elijah sitting a crossed from him. I start toward the counter, but when I look over, I see two coffee machines sitting next to each other. The one on the right was full, while the one on the left looked like it had just been started.

I walk over and grab one of the mugs that hangs above the coffee and reach of the pot on the right "I wouldn't do that if I were you, that's Top's" I set it down and look over my shoulder at Top, he shrugs his shoulders not caring if I have it. As a reach for it again, "I'm serious you shouldn't drink that the other pot will be done in a minute" he must have seen the irritation on my face "It's not that you can't, Top just likes it so strong its not consumable, just ask the others."

Well I have been known to like strong coffee so I pour a little into my cup just to see. And it's not as strong as I though it would have been. I grab the pot again and fill up my mug before walking over to the table.

Just as I'm sitting down the rest of the team walks into the kitchen. McG walks straight over to the pot but seeing it empty he looks back at me, then back to the pot.

He turns back to me with confusion written all over his face. "Is that Top's coffee" with out even waiting for an answer, "how are you drinking that?"

I shrug my shoulders, "It's not that strong"

Top almost chokes on his coffee trying not to laugh, "see you guys it not that strong you are all just over exaggerating it"

Elijah reach over me a grabbed my cup. And before I could do anything he took a sip. The look on his face almost had the entire team laughing on the floor. "That's disgusting, you two are inhuman."

McG slumps into a chair, waiting for the coffee to fill. "If we are going into town for supplies can we just get food there, instead of going to the mess hall?"

Just by the look on Tops face I'm sure it was going to be a no, but before he could say anything Elijah cut in "It would be a lot nicer then what they consider for breakfast at the hall"

"Just this once we can't make a habit out of it" Top reluctantly agrees "be we are out of here in 15 got that."

All at once everything started to get moving the rest of the team was able to get some coffee and I refilled mine before heading back to my room.

"All right that's the last of it, all the food is put away." McG shouted as he closed the last cabinet in the kitchen. Just as I was walking back in to the room after putting everything that I had got away when we where in town. It was more than I thought I was going to need but the team and gone and grab things and wouldn't let me put them back saying I would definitely need them and for once I didn't feel like fighting about it. The more time I spend with this team the less and less I feel like myself.

"Hey Top what else is on the schedule for today?" McG ask walking around the shelves to where Top, Preach, and Elijah sat at the ops table.

"Probably some drill to get on the same page as long as we don't get called."

"So, now would be a good time to go to the range and see what are snippers got up her sleeve."

"Why don't you ask her if she want to I'm not going to make her prove anything and nether are you."

As the conversation had been going on I had slowly been moving in behind McG. While make sure the other three didn't do or say anything that might give me away since they were all facing me.

"I was just going to ask her, you don't need to worry Top." Top nodded and looked like he was going to go back to discussing something with Preach "Hey do you guys happen to know where she is, has she come out of her room yet" I could see all three of them trying really hard to keep a straight face, and not give me up.

"Ya McG." I said right behind him, and he almost hit the roof before ending up on the floor in front of me. The other three almost ending up on the floor as well form laughing so hard. While I work to keep a straight face.

"Are you kidding me Jaz I think you stopped my heart, and not cool guys not giving me any warring that she was behind me."

"And miss that McG there is no way." Elijah could barely manage to get that out before he started laughing again.

I looked back to McG "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Shooting range, you in" with a crooked grin on his face like he was daring me to say no.

"Sounds good to me." And with that I turned my back on them and headed to the cage to grab my guns. I grabbed two knives putting one at my ankle and one on my hip before picking up one of my side arms and putting it on my other hip. I thow on my vest which had the extra mages I would probably be wanting before grabbing my longbow and putting the strap over my shoulder before turning back to the rest of the team, who were all just staring at me like I was crazy.

"You know Jaz we are only going to the range you don't need the entire armory on your person." Elijah was trying not to laugh as he said this but I'm guessing the look on my face told him it wasn't as amusing as he though because he quickly become quite again.

"You guys coming?" I start to walk out the door I made it maybe twenty feet out side the door before they caught up to me and we headed to the range.


End file.
